fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
White Butterfly/Characters
This page show all characters show and introduced on the series White Butterfly with some kind of importance or just a support. Along with the characters, their voice actors will be show on this page. Characters Purifiers/White Butterfly Voiced by: Uchida Maaya Murasaki Kuchou is shy, introverted and has no friends. Kuchou has her head full of thoughts and don't trust in anybody for help her with her problem. Once she fainted, she have to face her demons and finally try to move on. She become a member of the White Butterfly, along with Hamasaki Haruka and Akatsuki Shoutaro. Her weapon is a gun called . Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka Hamasaki Haruka is an apparently sweet and kind girl when actually is very independent and strong herself. Haruka has as a hobby make sweets and has great skills in cook. She is a member of the White Butterfly along with her long date friend Akatsuki Shoutaro and her considered friend Murasaki Kuchou. Haruka is very fast and displays great skills in fight. Haruka also is very smart getting the best grades in school. Her weapon is a hand fan called . Voiced by: Kamiya Hiroshi Akatsuki Shoutaro is a rigid and strong boy who works for White Butterfly. He, towards strangers, is rude and cold but towards his friends, he is kind and sometimes playful. He likes to sing and play guitar, even of don't show it. He cares with Haruka and now with Kuchou, given to her a gun to her protect herself. He is very talented but a bit shy about it, he only sings towards Haruka. His weapon is a sword called . Voiced by: Yōko Honna Ink Nagisa is the leader of White Butterfly. Nagisa is serious, strong and rarely smile. She chose carefully how will be the new members of her team and do the same thing when is for chose the partners. Her weapon is unknown yet. Black Butterfly Voiced by: Sugiyama Noriaki Character in construction, sorry Voiced by: Nakamura Chie Nekomura Hanaya is a young girl who works on a flower shop. Hanaya is sweet and kind as well as smart but she also is merciless and violent. Hanaya is a Taka fan girl but she not decide to join in Black Butterfly only because of this. Hayana is very vengeful and it is not easy to have her forgiveness, so from a fangirl and a gentle and innocent girl she passes to a violent and probably bloodthirsty girl. She just likes to make people suffer so she makes people think bad thoughts. Her weapon is a rose-like whip which she called of Voiced by: Matsuoka Yoshitsugu Character in construction, sorry Voiced by: Takahashi Hiroki A young boy who likes of a good fight. Ryu don't cares about justice and just do what he wants. Ryu is wild and violent, and likes to make the chaos. He is a delinquent and became popular for easily getting angry and hitting on students. Just for fun, he want to make the peoples have bad thoughts. He does not use a weapon as a bow or a whip, he likes to use his own fists. Voiced by: Tamura Yukari A pumped and spoiled young girl. Usagi is very displayed and likes to show herself. She has no friends but really does not care about friendship. She always wants to be better than everyone and she hates poor peoples, she says "Part of the Royalty" for being from a rich and important family making her dress only in dresses and skirts and wearing lots of jewelry just to feel like a princess. For some reason still unknown, she decided to be part of the Black Butterfly, as a weapon she uses a spear called . Inside Voiced by: Akimichi Lydia A normal girl part of the group "Inside" that is similar to Black and White Butterfly. Kemutai, often referred as is kind and gets very well with everybody. She not is the best when studies are coming but is a great videogame player and has great skills on yo-yos, begin her unique fighting style. She usually speak in the third person. Voiced by: Kobayashi Sanae Himemiya Sayuri is a member of the group Inside and the Kemutai's partner. Sayuri is kind and a bit shy, as well as very smart. Sayuri has a crush on Akatsuki Shoutaro and Hamasaki Haruka's friend, even if Haruka feel jealous of Sayuri sometimes. Sayuri is brave and when is for protect someone she don't think twice, even if it put her life in risk. Sayuri's weapon is a knife. Tokyo Middle School Voiced by: Fujita Saki A young dreamer girl. Miku dreams in be a famous designer and wins a lot of prizes. Her parents are divorcing what made her think about it and need of the White Butterfly's help. Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto A young boy who lost his girlfriend. Aoi, after the death of his girlfriend, makes he almost in depression, but after stop to think about it and with the White Butterfly's help, he gets better. Voiced by: Itsuki Yui Michizuki Yui is a teacher in the Tokyo Middle School. Yui was with problems on her wedding so Kemutai help her with her problems and help her to think about it. She is the first to not be helped by the White Butterfly. Voiced by: Kitagawa Rina Hachimitsu Izumi is a sweet girl with an innocent mind and sweet personality. For her, nothing can be better than good friends and family. Her problems starts when she hit a boy and just run away from him, her problems over after she meets the White Butterfly. Families Voiced by: Yoshida Hiromi The Haruka's mother. Kasumi is very careful, peaceful and calm. She is a female doctor and rarely is on her home. Voiced by: ??? The Haruka's father. Hiroshi is not seen yet as Haruka only mentioned him. Trivia See also: White Butterfly/Trivia *Haruka looks like to be the only member of the White Butterfly with a family. *Haruka shares the same name with her voice actress. *Shoutaro voice actor will originally be Shoutaro Morikobu but then was replaced by Hiroshi Kamiya. *Tamura Usagi share the surname with her voice actress Tamura Yukari. *Haruka is the only member of her family with the name write in Kanji. *Ink Nagisa share her voice actress with Misumi Nagisa, a character from Futari wa Pretty Cure. *Himemiya Sayuri share her name with Namikaze Sayuri, a character from Yūrei no Mori: Gogo 5-ji no rei which coincidentally also is create by Akimichi Lydia. *The voice actress of Hamasaki Haruka sing both the opening and ending of the series. Category:White Butterfly Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:User:SmokyQuartz97